


Little Lady Chaos

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Loki Doesn't Understand Personal Space, Loki Is A Perv, Loki Likes Being Beat Up By Miss America, Mischief, Miss America Likes To Beat Loki Up, Misunderstandings, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After America sees Loki's new body and new powers, and he sees a lot <em>more</em> of her, misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lady Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiOfSassgaard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/gifts).



> It turned out that ZetaTauri had the same problem with Teen Loki not getting regular ass-whippings from Miss America. This always kind of seemed the throw off their dynamic to me too. Thus, I made up an explanation! Granted, it's probably feeble one, but I took the pinch-hit anyway and made this! So... um... words. Yeah. Happy reading!

Loki was bored.

The fact that the rest of his team still hadn’t realized that boredom for him usually meant bad things for them was a bit sad actually. Also it meant he was able to get away with messing with them a lot more, which he took complete advantage of.

He did have a favorite to piss off though; someone that was his go-to for perfect reactions to his devilry.

He ported through the wall of his room, and into the adjacent one.

Steam filled the bathroom, fogging the nearby window and tiles, as well as the sliding glass door that separated him from his prey. He stepped up to the glass, just as the unearthly screeching started from the other side of it, and drew a happy face.

Then the door was thrown back, revealing a naked woman, with wet, tanned skin and perfect curves. But the look on Miss America’s face was what made the moment absolutely priceless. Her cheeks were flush, there was an absolutely adorable snarl on her face, and her eyes were narrowed in petty hatred.

He honestly couldn’t remember when a plan had gone so horribly right. Loki felt so good about himself.

The only thing he didn’t really care for was the set of knuckles suddenly connecting hard with his face.

Still, he couldn’t help the joyous laughter that burst from him from where he now lay on the ground, blood pouring out of his split lip.

He would have to remind himself to do this again.

Then she was standing over his prone form, wrapped in a blue towel. He envied that towel. She moved closer to give him a proper glare, and he didn’t hate the towel so much anymore.

Really, who was the Midgardian female that discovered the sweet intoxication of the landing-strip? Loki thought he should personally transcend time and space just to thank her. Seriously.

She noticed him staring up her legs and lifted him up from the ground, by the collar of his shirt growling. “What do you think you’re doing in my bathroom, _chico_?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m having fun.” Loki quipped languidly, shrugging. He relaxed into the hold, not even putting up the appearance of trying to escape. He licked at the blood that was beginning to pool on his bottom lip, feigning a calm disinterestedness in the woman, while secretly watching as the rage in her eyes magnified about a hundred-fold. He couldn't help the smug upwards quirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Stop smiling you stupid idiot! _Te voy a matar_!” She started shaking him back and forth rather violently.

And not that he still wasn’t having loads of fun, - because he really was – but all that being jostled around and what with the bleeding face thing he was getting kind of dizzy.

All of the sudden, America was shaking nothing but thin air. Loki had almost instantly blipped out of existence, leaving nothing but green whips of smoke mingling with the last of the steam from her shower in his wake.

She righted herself from her slightly bent stature and looked dumbfounded about her empty bathroom.

After a moment, she stomped her foot in outrage, bellowing with wrathful indignation.

The young God had his ear pressed to the wall, an utterly blissful smile lighting his face, as he snickered.

\---

When the spangled lady next clapped eyes on Loki, her seething anger wasn’t nearly as predominate as it would normally have been. In fact, she was almost seemed that she might be _wary_ to him.

For the next three weeks, no matter what he did, - from dying her hair green, to altering all the clothing in her closet to match his own, - nothing gained a rise out of her.

It was like someone had taken all of the beautiful, riotous chaos that had once flowed so freely from her and sucked it completely away.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

He ported through the way just like he had before, like a hot knife slipping though butter – simple and smooth.

And speaking of smooth… “Oh, how I love the fine silkiness of a maiden’s legs.”

He couldn’t actually see much, due to the shower door still being closed, but he could see well enough to tell what she was doing: using a pink shower-pouf on her legs.

She halted her cleaning and scoffed at him imperiously, lathered foam dripping from her calf and down the shower drain. “What do you want? Get out of my bathroom, you jerk! I thought I taught you a lesson last time!”

The anger on her voice was a good start, but she wasn’t quite mad enough yet.

He sat daintily sat on her toilet, continuing to observe her now rigid stance in the shower. “Are you going to _make me_ leave?”

If the atmosphere in the room had been heavy before, now it was even more oppressive, as America’s silence stretched on.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He lunged up from his seat, wrenching the shower door open, to look her in the eye.

The water was cascading down her body in rivulets, her still-green-colored hair plastered to her head, and her eyes wide with shock, before turning to slits of burning, molten anger. She dropped the pouf, and her fist rose… but just before she started to swing, she paused – it happened so quickly, if he weren’t a God he would have missed it. She kept it up, as if in warning, however he knew it was a sham.

“What in Hel is wrong with you, woman?! Where has your fire gone?! Just what are you so blasted-?!” His breath caught for a moment as he saw flinch. “Afraid of. You’re afraid. Why?”

He looked down into her eyes again, trying to find the answers he was looking for buried there. He dug through his mind, wracking his brain, but came up with noting, just like he had the last few weeks.

“Your magic…” Her voice was strained. “It’s really strong now, huh? And you can just use it to do anything? Like mess with people’s heads and make them think things they wouldn’t normally think?”

His brow pinched and he raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I haven’t tried anything like that yet. But I guess I could do, if I wanted to. Why?”

“Are you… sure?” Her eyes slid away from his, and he noticed a flush rising on her face, neck, and chest."Like maybe after you... um... saw me naked last time? You didn't use it then?"

He was totally flabbergasted. “I have no idea what in the nine you’re talking about. I’d know if I’d done something like that, and I haven’t.”

The bathroom was silent again, save for the sound of the shower still spraying down.

Then she laughed.

“You’re actually telling the truth aren’t you?”

Then Loki was momentary rendered brain-dead.

When Miss America leaned back from the kiss she had given him, it was like his brain started back at super-speed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. His breath caught again – it was like the last three weeks had never happened - the chaos was back in her eyes, and strong as it ever had been. He could see her practically brimming with it.

“You should either get out of my bathroom or get into the shower, _chico_. You’re letting all them steam out.”

He couldn’t say anything. She had rendered his sliver tongue speechless. He really had no idea what was happening.

“ _Well?!_ ” She growled.

Then suddenly everything just... clicked in his head.

He gave her a wicked smirk, clothes quickly starting to dissolve before he stepped into the shower, sliding closed the door behind him, and laughing hysterically.“Hey wait a minute, are you saying you thought I had brain-washed or glamoured you into finding me attractive?! Oh, that’s absolutely- _Ouch!”_

The sound of America smacking him upside the head bounced back at Loki off the tiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out America was freaked out/turned on by Loki's new hotness and magic. But who isn't? And if the gifts of green hair and a new wardrobe are any indication, Loki's noticed her hotness too. Oh, and the spying on her while naked. And looking up her towel. ...And the title of Patron God of Unusual Sex Positions (AKA The Super Pervy God Award), goes to Loki! *Golfclaps* XD


End file.
